Retirement
by KissMeTinkerbell
Summary: McGonagall has been teaching at Hogwarts for many years but, upon the arrival of some new students, she realizes that maybe it's time for her to leave Hogwarts.


"Do you have everything packed, Fred?" Angelina asked, fussing over her eldest child's clothes and smiling at him lightly.

"Yes, mum," Fred answered grumpily. "Of course I do! I've told you a hundred times!" He pushed her hands away in a childish way, grumpily glaring at her. He groaned and pouted when she wrapped her arms around him; however, he soon relented and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, mum," Fred answered and then pushed her away. "Mum, other people are looking!" His light skin was a cherry pink as he looked at the older students around him. A couple of the students smiled and laughed as they passed.

She smiled and pulled back, giving George the chance to tell his son goodbye. George enveloped Fred in a hug and lifted him up, spinning him around. When he sat him on the ground, he knelt beside him. "Are you ready to go?"

Fred nodded emphatically and George smiled, "That's my boy. Now do your dad proud and pull all the pranks." He hugged Fred once more and stood. "And say hello to Headmistress McGonagall for me."

Fred nodded and waved goodbye to his parents and the younger Roxanne before heading off to the Hogwarts train.

* * *

"Lorcan Scamander!" Headmistress McGonagall called, holding the Sorting Hat with one hand. A blonde boy walked up with silver gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. He sat on the chair and the Sorting Hat rested on his head, falling ahead due to his small stature. The Sorting Hat contemplated for a moment, before yelling out, "Ravenclaw!"

The blue table burst out in applause and Lorcan joined his new house. The teacher smiled and looked at the scroll again, calling out some more names. Her eyes widened and she sighed, "James... Potter."

The black haired boy excitedly ran up to the chair and sat down, smiling widely at the Professor. She took a steadying breath and placed the hat on his head, her eyes closing. After a couple seconds of complete silence broken only by the soft breaths of the surrounding students, the Sorting Hat's voice rang out into the group, "Gryffindor!" McGonagall let out a breath, her eyes tight and shook her head.

James Potter ran into the group of students, smiling as he sat among the other Weasley's that were Gryffindor: Molly and Victoire (Louis and Dominique had both been sorted into Ravenclaw). Fred saw Molly congratulate her cousin as he sat beside them.

McGonagall's shoulders seemed to sag as she saw the next name on the list. "Oh, dear. . . Fred Weasley." Fred smiled and stood, emotions swirling in him. He was excited but also nervous that he may not follow in his parents footsteps. Fred sat on the stool and looked at the professor.

He whispered under his breath so no one around them could hear, "My father says hello, Headmistress."

"Of course he does," she answered tightly, a weariness in her eyes as she placed the hat on Fred's head. Fred held in the excitement as he waited for the Sorting Hat to make his choice.

"Yes, yes, another Weasley! Another troublesome child. I know you're parents; I sorted them both into Gryffindor. You would fit well there and you would be very happy. Yes.. yes... GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause erupted around Fred as he stood. McGonagall looked down at the child before her then out at the crowd. Fred had heard stories of his father's time at Hogwarts and knew that his uncle, Harry Potter, had troubled Professor McGonagall almost as much as his father and his twin.

As the night wore on, the students were sorted and the meal was eaten. The new prefects led the first years, including the two close cousins, Fred and James, to the Gryffindor tower and commons.

Fred and James peacefully drifted asleep, unaware of the conversation taking place on the other side of the castle.

* * *

"Headmistress, are you sure you want to retire? The year just started," the younger professor asked, her blue eyes analyzing the woman beside her.

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, I am very sure, Elara. You went to school with the Weasley's and the Potter's. I think this is a sign that I need to leave my post." She smiled tiredly at the girl. "I have taught the first James Potter and his son, Harry. I have taught both the twins. I do not believe I wish to deal with their children; I am too tired to deal with the pranks."

Elara nodded, tightening her robes around her, "I understand, Minerva."

McGonagall chuckled and looked at her, "And I wish for you to become the next Headmistress after me. You are young, but very capable of controlling all these students. You're son has left school and I believe that you will be a remarkable headmistress."

The young witch's eyes widened but she nodded, "If you think so, Minerva, I would be honored!"

McGonagall smiled, patting the younger woman's shoulder, "Elara, be wary of your nephews. They are troublesome and very much like their father, and their uncle. I believe you know exactly how troublesome Fred Weasley was."

Elara smiled bitterly and nodded at the woman, "Yes, I do remember Fred very well. I have dealt with his family often over the last eighteen years and I know how to control those kids."

Minerva smiled and nodded, "Then I will take my final leave of Hogwarts."

"Goodbye, Minerva."

"Goodbye, Headmistress."

* * *

 **AN: Elara is a OC that I made up. I am working on writing a story for her so it will make more sense. Sorry if that upsets anyone.**


End file.
